The invention relates to a photographing lens that is bright and has a wide angle, and a photographing apparatus including the photographing lens.
Photographing apparatuses that use a solid state image sensor such as a charge coupled device (CCD) type image sensor or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) type image sensor are now very popular. Such a photographing apparatus may be a digital still camera, a video camera, or a single lens reflex camera. In addition, a photographing apparatus using a solid state image sensor is suitable for minimization, and thus, can be implemented in small-sized devices such as mobile phones. Users of photographing apparatuses demand high performance such as high resolution and a wide angle. Also, users who have a professional knowledge in regard to cameras are increasing.